


Day 272 - A chocolate box place

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [272]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash, half-naked man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John stared at the bare-chested and sweaty man standing in the middle of his living room between a huge stack of cardboard boxes.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 272 - A chocolate box place

John stared at the bare-chested and sweaty man standing in the middle of his living room between a huge stack of cardboard boxes. Sherlock seemed unperturbed and ignored the man completely. 

"Ah, John. Excellent timing, Lestrade's coming over."

"Not while there is a half-naked man parading through our living room unexplained. What's with all the boxes?"

Before Sherlock could answer someone could be heard coming up the stairs two steps at a time; John presumed it was Lestrade, in a hurry like always. He was right. Lestrade was about to storm into the room but came to an abrupt stop in the doorway.

"Good Lord."

He stared at the seminude man/cardboard box landscape with wide eyes. John debated with himself on whether he should start to laugh or bang his head against the nearest vertical surface, decided against both and went into the kitchen to make tea.

"Would _someone_ please explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

Sherlock flopped down on the sofa.

"I saved the fortune of one of the Cadbury heirs. He offered to send some chocolate in addition to the payment. John said it would be a nice gesture."

John poked his head back into the room.

"So this is my fault? How was I supposed to know that he would send _fifty boxes_?"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'chocolate'.
> 
> I'm off to my folks over Easter, next 221B will be posted on Wednesday, 3rd of April.  
> Happy Easter egg hunting ot whatever you all are up to over the long weekend! <3
> 
> .


End file.
